The University of Pennsylvania recently has created a centralized program titled University Laboratory Animal Resources (ULAR). This unit has campus-wide responsibilities for the care and use of animals in teaching, testing and research, and answers directly to the Vice Provost for Research. The University provides central financial support for ULAR and is committed to a professional staff including nine full time laboratory animal medicine veterinarians and pathologists plus a director of laboratory animal husbandry and a financial coordinator. Major goals for ULAR include: 1) to centralize laboratory animal management and supervision; 2) to provide diagnostic support to assure that animal health and disease surveillance is appropriate; 3) to develop training programs in laboratory animal medicine at both the predoctoral and postdoctoral levels; 4) to provide formal training for animal care technicians, research technicians and research investigators; 5) to stimulate and initiate basic and applied research in laboratory animal medicine at the University. Recognizing that the University has spent over $4,691,000 just this past year alone for animal facility renovations and new equipment, there is an additional goal of achieving University- wide AALAC accreditation within the next 3-5 years. The goal of this proposal is to upgrade several animal facilities in the School of Veterinary Medicine. The facility renovations, both at the Philadelphia campus and New Bolton Center, will bring these structures into full compliance with the Guide and provide an excellent resource for biomedical research and teaching at the University.